


knot

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: knot 
(n.) 1. snarl, gnarl, tangle; tie, bond ; 2. collection, assemblage, aggregation, congregation, crowd, cluster, bunch, gathering, company, band, gang, crowd, throng(v.) 3. fasten, tie, bind, lash, tether, affix, attach





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own fob

 

**knot**

(n.) 1. _snarl, gnarl, tangle; tie, bond_ ; 2. _collection, assemblage, aggregation, congregation, crowd, cluster, bunch, gathering, company, band, gang, crowd, throng_

(v.) 3. _fasten, tie, bind, lash, tether, affix, attach_

 

Saat terbangun, tatapku langsung tertumbuk pada langit-langit kamar sempit sebuah motel murahan. Pikiranku berkabut dan semua otot di tubuhku sakit. Mataku mengerjap, mencoba menyerap informasi—tapi yang kudapatkan hanya sensasi pedas saja.

Pening, kepalaku coba mencaritahu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di sini. Kurasa ada hubungannya soal teler, taruhan, dan bosan. Hanya saja, sekarang tidak ada tampak masuk akal bagiku.

Tubuhku menggeliat, mencoba merangkak keluar dari selimut. Hawanya dingin, tapi aku kepanasan dan penuh keringat. Seolah, seseorang baru menyalakan pendingin setelah aku tertidur dan sudah terlambat bagi tubuhku untuk merespon saat ada pergantian suhu.

“Ergh—“

Aku tersentak. Kepalaku mendadak terserang _migraine_ saat menyadari siapa yang terbaring di sisi lain ranjang.

Pete Wentz.

Dia tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup dan apa yang dikenakannya saat tidur membuktikan dugaanku soal siapa yang menyalakan AC. Atau lebih tepatnya apa yang tidak dikenakannya. Punggungnya menghadapku, tapi kepalanya menghadap ke arah lain; membuatku diam-diam  bersyukur karena tidak perlu melihat wajahnya. Cukup rambut dan postur tubuh saja untuk mengkonfirmasi.

TUNGGU. Ada yang lebih penting. Kenapa KAMI tidur di ranjang yang SAMA!?

“Ergh—“ Pete mengerang lagi. Lalu di luar dugaan, ia mengumamkan sesuatu—mengigau. Aku terlalu kaget, hingga tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatapnya. Tubuh Pete bergerak, terbelit sebagian seprai yang keluar jalur karena posisi tidurnya. Ia bergumam lagi.

Lebih keras.

Dan aku mendengarkan.

Disuguhi postur yang tidak terlalu atletis dalam balutan seprai, otakku menyimpulkan satu keingintahuan untuk dipuaskan.

_Mimpi apa yang menyambangi tidur Pete sampai dia mengigaukan namaku?_

**—curious patrick to “why-you-hummed-my-name” pete**


End file.
